fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Ellie Reno
Betsyfrancisdamesmer ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Ellie came from a human father and elvin mother. She grew up in Saint Annie's orphanage, when she was separated from from her brother, Toby. Her mother was forced (for an unknown reason) to move away from her husband and back to the Lost Cities. He never learned about his wife's elvin origin, or Ellie's birth for that matter. After she moved back to the Lost Cities, Ellie's mom gave birth to Toby and sent Ellie (only two years old) to work for the black swan. The Black Swan gave her a mission, to keep Freya (See Another Moonlark) out of trouble. After supposedly dying, Ellie was transported to the place everyone the Neverseen had killed. After the events of The Past Revealed, Ellie and Freya headed to the Lost Cities to find some peace and quiet. On the light-leap there, Ellie's chocolate brown hair was turned a milkie blond. Just another mystery she couldn't solve. Ellie wasn't quiet ready for peace yet, though. She needed to find her mother. After meeting up with Toby, Ellie still didn't know the identity of her mom. After some thought, she decided she didn't care about her mother. Her mom had given her to the Black Swan because her mother didn't care. So for a while, Ellie gave up on her quest to find her mother, and focused on her father. She didn't know much about him, just that he was human. She could also remember the hour they had spent together before her mom left him. She could remember how he made her laugh and how his gray cats would crawl all over her stomach when she went to sleep. Her father, unlike her mother, cared about her. The only reason her mother would take her back would be because she saved the world and all that gossip. Her father loved her for who she was, not who her best friend was. After a year of searching, she finally found him in Rhode Island, where she learned that his memory had been erased. The Washers warned her not to go near him, for his memories would be triggered, but Ellie didn't listen. Sadly, when the memories that had been wiped blank came back, Ellie's father was so confused, that he went mad. He started spreading tales about how he could find Atlantis and all the other myths humans believed in. Ellie, horrified by what she had done, ordered the Washers to clean his mind. Because of everything that Ellie had told him, he was never fully healed, and was placed under the watchful eye of the human and elvin government. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Ellie is has many sides to her. Depending on the situation, she can act rude, funny or kind. If you mention her parents, or how complete and whole your family is, then she may turn sad. If you are a close friend of hers (Currently only Freya), she can be funny and kind. She will help her friends through everything, and will always protect and be loyal to Toby. When Ellie takes a glance at you, she knows if she likes you or hates you. If she hates you, then she will start with rude remarks and her classic snarkyness. Ellie is not someone you want to make enemies with, but it takes tons of patience and loyalty to be her friend. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Her model is Gemma Ward. Ellie has milkie blond hair and sea green eyes. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Ellie has always been good at helping people with their personal problems, trying to forget about her own. Being talentless, she didn't have many job opportunities. She had thought about working at the Sanctuary, but decided against it. She is good at sneaking around and often can steal expensive and cheap things with ease. She is also a surprisingly good fighter, but only defends herself and the people she loves. She usually doesn't use weapons, only her legs and fists. She is against the thought that boys are stronger than girls, and stands up for her rights many times. She is really bad at lying and trusting people is very hard for her, because of how her mom abandoned her. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Denied